


Feel Better

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Loki notices how down you are, and decides to try and cheer you up.





	Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> so my request is, reader is a part of the avengers. And shes really chaotic and forgetful (looses track of time, what she was saying..) and everyone blames her for that except Loki. And he sees how sad she is and trys to remember the important things. And he subtle trys to cheer her up without showing it clearly but EVERYONE notices and thinks its really cute? End is up to you

Those were important documents, (YN)!”, Tony nearly screeched in your face. A bashful expression was on your face as you stared at the shreds of paper in the trash. You had accidentally put them on a stack of paper you needed to shred, and… well. Tony kept yelling, and honestly, you understood. “Forget it! I should’ve known better than to give them to you!” And with that, he left the room.

A sigh left your lips. Tony was right, it was always the same with you. Whether it was forgetting meetings, misplacing things you or somebody else needed, or any other thing that could be forgotten. Sometimes you hated your head for being so chaotic. You clutched the yellow sticky note that had fallen off the documents and landed on the floor under your desk. You had written that sticky note to remember that those papers were important, but still, you screwed up.

You smiled awkwardly at Natasha, Thor and Loki, hurrying out of the room. Natasha let out a loud sigh.

-

The rest of the day was spent in your room, hiding away where you couldn’t screw things up again. Nobody came to check on you, seen as it was pretty normal. You really tried to be better at remembering things. But things didn’t work out for you like that.

“Ma'am, I was asked to inform you that dinner is ready.”

“Please tell them I’m not hungry.”, you murmured. And it as true, the thought of eating with the team, after how badly you screwed up again.

“Would you like me to inform Dr. Banner that you are not feeling well?”

“No! No, it’s okay. I’m just not hungry. And don’t let anyone come in, either. I’ll be going straight to bed.”

You did just that, changing into some shorts and a tank top before slipping under the covers of your bed.

-

Lokis hand was raised, ready to knock on your bedroom door, as the disembodied voice stopped him.

“Miss (YN) has asked me to keep anyone from entering her room, seen as she is currently asleep. I must ask you to leave.”

Loki glanced at the door worriedly, before turning back to return to the kitchen. To say he was angry at Tony for raising his voice at you was an understatement. If he weren’t on probation, he would have made the man of iron suffer. Did nobody see how absolutely beaten down you had been? Sure, in the beginning it had been annoying for him when you did something wrong, but as time passed, he saw more and more of him in you. You just wanted to please your so-called family, just like he had tried.

He knew he had to make you feel better. But he had to do it subtly.

-

When you woke up again, you didn’t exactly feel better. A glance at the clock and you wished you’d never woken up. It was nearly eleven, so lunch was right around the corner. You really needed to shower, and you knew JARVIS would tell somebody you weren’t well. Possibly Bruce. And then he’d come to your room with his worried eyes. The kind scientist, who also acted as the teams doctor for some reason, was the only one on the team to never get angry at you. Well, if you ever managed to piss him off that much, then you’d be pretty much dead.

You sighed, stumbling out of the room with the some spare clothes. The bathroom for your floor was thankfully free. But then again, who except you showered at this time?

A quick look in the mirror and you decided to wash your hair too. Sadly, you had run out of your favourite shampoo and hadn’t had the chance to buy a new one. Well, no-name shampoo it is then.

Hm. There it was, a full bottle of shampoo. Your shampoo. And some conditioner from the same brand.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, ma'am?”

“Who bought this shampoo and conditioner?” Honestly, you just wanted to know so you could decide whether to use them or not.

“I was forbidden to tell you, but they are a gift for you.”

You smiled slightly. It could’ve been anybody from the team. Natasha maybe? Or Clint? They were most likely to know something from just the smell. Tony could have bought it to apologize. You knew he never meant to get load, but that didn’t stop it from stinging. But something so simple just wasn’t his style.

“Well, whoever it’s from, can you tell them I appreciate it?”

“Certainly.” After that, the AI was quiet, and you stepped into the shower to get rid of the sweat and grime of yesterday.

-

The following few hours you found more and more of your favourite things. A copy of your favourite movie on blu-ray, your favoured snacks and drinks. And whenever you entered a room, there was somebody already in there, looking at you like the cheshire cat. You were getting worried. Did something happen? Did you forget something again? It was only when Tony snickered for the umpteenth time that you had to ask.

But Tony just laughed, leaving the room and muttering something about ‘young love’. That just left you even more confused.

-

“I did no such thing”, Loki muttered. It almost sounded as if he was blushing.

“Dude, we all saw you sneaking in that stuff. We have cameras!”, Tony countered.

“Those cameras could be lying.”

Loki? Stuff? Your stuff?

“We know you have been gifting (YN) things”, Thor grinned.

So it was Loki! Your heart fluttered in your chest.

Tony giggle, giving you a pointed look. Loki in turn, followed his gaze, his eyes meeting yours and now he did blush. You smiled, walking closer. When you reached him, you grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, Loki. You really made me feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
